


Sweater Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, THE CHRISTMAS FLUFF IS REEEAL, Ugly Christmas Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas...Dean wakes up on the 20th of December overwhelmed by the fact that it is five days to Christmas and they've got zero decorations up. </p><p>It is time to get festive, and Dean's going the whole nine yards with his angel and his brother (who may not be so enthusiastic about this sudden turn of events...especially the sweaters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS CHRISTMAS!
> 
> This was written for the SPN Writing Challenge. Enjoy!

Dean wakes up on the thirteenth of December and decides it's time for a change. His family had never been one to celebrate holidays- they'd actually never been one to celebrate anything, but Christmas had been different.  
  
His dad made a conscious effort not to drink, for one, and they got new stuff on Christmas. Granted, it was mostly new guns, more ammo, the occasional shiny machete, but sometimes, if they were really lucky, his dad bought them actual toys. They got Legos, and green soldiers, and if Sammy wished really hard they might get a comic book. Christmas was different for the Winchesters.  
  
But ever since his father burned on the pyre this Christmas thing had ceased. What did they have to celebrate after all? They had no family, they had no house, they had nothing to call their own. And so everything just...stopped. But not anymore. Dean makes up his mind in a split second that this year is going to be the most fucking festive they've ever been.   
  
Dean swings his legs out of bed and moves noisily through the corridors, stopping first at Castiel's door. Although the Angel had no need to sleep, the Winchesters still felt it proper to give him his own room, where he could have his own private space. Castiel had then bought approximately fifteen potted plants, stationed them at strategic points throughout his room and named them individually. Dean privately thinks it is the most adorable thing Castiel has done.  
  
"Cas," Dean knocks on the door. "Cas, come out, we're going to the store."  
  
Castiel opens the door slowly and blinks at him owlishly, his hair messy and his eyes half-lidded. Dean forgets how to breathe for a moment when it sinks into his brain that Castiel isn't wearing a shirt and that his sweatpants are riding dangerously low on his hips.  
  
_Old naked grandmas,_ Dean thinks furiously. _Old naked grandmas wearing strap-ons doing the Macarena._  
  
"Yes Dean?" Castiel smiles. "We're going out?"  
  
Dean blinks. "Yes," he replies, when his train of thought gets back on track. "Fuck m-the store. Um, I mean we're going to the store for Christmas decoration shopping."  
  
Castiel immediately perks up, his blue eyes lighting up, but he seems a little confused. "You wish to celebrate the birth of the Messiah?"  
  
"No, I want presents and Christmas log cake," Dean shrugs. "Also I like the way Christmas decorations look."  
  
Castiel grins at him, and Dean focuses on a point above his head because his gaze had been slipping further and further down and Dean didn't need that, not now. "Okay, I'll get ready."  
  
"I'm just gonna...call Sam," Dean gets out. "You should put on a shirt."  
  
Castiel looks down at himself in surprise, but Dean's already moving on. He skips Sam's bedroom and heads straight for the kitchen, where Sam had probably been up for a while, drinking coffee like it was water.  
  
He was right.  
  
"Get dressed," Dean starts, and Sam raises an eyebrow at him. "We're going out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The store," Dean pours himself a cup of coffee. "We're buying Christmas stuff."  
  
The change in Sam is immediate and amusing. He stumbles, knocking the corner of the table and winces in pain. "Christmas shopping? Dean, we haven't done that in...what, seven years?"  
  
"I know," Dean grins. "Good time to start now. After all- we've got an actual house."  
  
Sam considers this. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!" Dean claps Sam on the back and grabs his duffel bag. "Come on, Sammy, live a little! It's Christmas!"  
  
"It's the thirteenth of December," Sam deadpans, but he's smiling and standing. "Yeah, okay. Cas coming?"  
  
"Yup," Dean checks his wallet. "Team Free Will goes Christmas shopping, I love it."

* * *

  
  
"I can't choose," Sam wrinkles his nose and gestures at two value packs of Christmas baubles. "Red and gold or silver?"  
  
"There are a hundred in that pack, Sam," Castiel says patiently and points at another pack, these ones black with a gold pattern and a huge 50 stuck on the box. "These ones are better."  
  
"But we don't know the size of the tree we're getting. And knowing Dean he'll probably break seventy five of them."  
  
"I heard that!" Dean barks from where he's choosing tinsel. "I won't break them!"  
  
Sam takes the red and gold ones. "That's what he says about everything he's broken," he sighs, but there's a fondness to his tone that makes Castiel smile.  
  
Castiel holds up a box of fairy lights and Sam grins and sticks it in the basket. "Dean?" Sam calls as they make their way to the tinsel aisle. "You done?"  
  
"I thought he was here," Castiel frowns as they step into aisle. "Wasn't he?"  
  
"Were you talking about me?" Dean comes out from the next aisle wearing ridiculous 1970s sunglasses and neon pink tinsel wrapped around his neck and waist. He strikes a ridiculous pose. "Am I ready for the red carpet babe?"  
  
Castiel takes one look at him and doubles over laughing. Sam, on the other hand, puts a hand over his face and slowly inches away. "I don't know you," he groans, but he's smiling and there's laughter at the end of his words. "I am not related to you- who are you?"  
  
Dean sashays over to Sam and drapes a hand that Sam now sees is covered in plastic rings. "Darling, you love me."  
  
"No- no I do not," Sam's laughing now, grinning at Dean with his crooked smile. "I can't believe you."  
  
"Legends are hardly believed," Dean tosses imaginary hair back, but he's doubled over with laughter. "I can hardly believe myself!"  
  
There's a loud cough, and Sam turns to see a small, angry man with a moustache thicker than Sam's arms. He looks at all of them behind bushy eyebrows, and his name tag reads Joshua. "Buy the tinsel, or put it back."  
  
"Ah, yes," Castiel smiles benignly Joshua. "We were just going to. Your store has lovely decorations, if I do say so myself."  
  
Joshua opens his mouth to reply, then falters and stalks off, grumbling. "Go in peace!" Castiel calls after him, which leads to more grumbling and fist-shaking.  
  
"Dude," Dean laughs. "Did you see his face? Nice go in peace thing, really made his face turn red."  
  
Castiel grins at him and gives him a small kiss. "I find that for humans you get a much better reaction out of being passive aggressive."  
  
"You're a child, Dean," Sam says, but takes a piece of green tinsel and puts it diagonally across Dean's body like a sash. "Obviously this one's much better, it matches your eyes, darling."  
  
Dean cracks up.  
  
After several visits from Joshua before finally Joshua and the manager, they finally put away the tinsel, Dean selecting a silver blue one that he privately thought matched Castiel's eyes but outwardly said would go better with the red and gold baubles.  
  
"Joshua means The Deliverer," Castiel notes after they've found a suitable tree, which took them an hour. Dean didn't want the small one, Sam said the big one was too big and Castiel had wanted the one with pre made snow. Eventually they had compromised on a medium one with the ends tinted white. "It's rather- we need to stop."  
  
At Castiel's words, Sam and Dean immediately freeze. They've worked with Castiel long enough to learn that when he gave an order like that they follow it. "Babe, what's wrong?" Dean asks under his breath, his hand straying to the back of his jeans where he of course kept his Colt.  
  
Castiel doesn't reply, he moves off to the clothing aisle, leaving the two of them to follow carefully behind as he rounds a corner.  
  
"Cas?" Dean asks again as they follow him round the bend.  
  
"Christmas sweaters!" Castiel pops up, grinning widely and holds up a red and green one with an elf on the front.  
  
Sam lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and Dean immediately drops his hand and stuffs the gun under the tinsel. "Dude, what the hell. We thought there were demons or something," Dean gives the sweater a once over. "Seriously? Novelty Christmas sweaters?"  
  
Castiel rummages through the stack and pulls out a black one with Santa smoking a blunt. He stares at it. "This one is inappropriate," he wrinkles his nose and shoves it further into the stack. "Yes, Christmas sweaters. They're tradition, are they not?" He looks at the two of them with bright eyes and grins as he holds up another with a reindeer on the back. "We should get one each."  
  
"Cas, I don't think-" Sam starts, but then Castiel turns on the full force of his angelic puppy eyes and both Dean and him crumble. "Okay."  
  
"Yes!" Castiel cheers and begins to dig through the stack again. "I like this one." He shows them a yellow and purple sweater with Rudolph on it.  
  
Dean can feel his eye twitch. "How bout this one instead?" He asks, and passes him a dark blue one with HOHOHO knitted onto the front in red and white, complete with snowmen, Christmas trees, snowflakes and candy canes. It was a very busy sweater, but as expected, Castiel's eyes light up and he grabs it.  
  
"It's perfect," he breathes, and looks up at Dean, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Dean grins at him, a warm feeling in his gut. "Help find one for me?"  
  
Sam stares at him- he can feel it burning a hole through his shirt. Dean ignores him. Castiel soon turns around and hands him a black sweater with snowmen and gingerbread men sprawled over the top. Compared to Castiel's, it's very minimalist, and Dean takes it. "Thank you," Dean grins at him. "I was expecting something...different." Castiel elbows him in the stomach and Dean doubles over.  
  
"C'mon, Sammy," Dean waggles his eyebrows at him once he's regained his breath and pushed Castiel into the sweater rack as payback. "You gotta pick one."  
  
"No," Sam sticks his tongue out at him. "I do not."  
  
"Okay," Dean takes an armful of sweaters and sticks them in front of Sam's face. "Lucky draw. Pick or die. I am armed."  
  
"I'd hate to be the retail staff," Sam stares reluctantly at the pile, but pushes his hands through it and rummages around, before drawing out a navy sweater with Merry Christmas written at the top, followed with Christmas lights and dancing Santa Clauses. Sam studies it for a moment, before checking the size.  
  
"It fits," he says surprised and puts it in the basket. "It could've been worse," and here he side-eyes Castiel. "It could've been very worse."  
  
"We are so fucking festive right now," Dean holds up his basket thats teeming with decorations and grins widely. "I can almost feel the Christmas in my blood."  
  
Castiel jumps up and grabs the basket from Dean and purposefully trips Sam, before running to the cashier, all six feet of glee and childishness. Dean looks at him go and smiles.

* * *

 

"Sammy," Dean passes him a red bauble. "That's way too much gold up there, man. Did you forget about the red?"

"if you've got such good ideas about Christmas decorations, why don't you come here and do it?' Sam huffs without anger, and takes the bauble from him. 

Dean frowns and goes back to tying a red ribbon. "I can't reach the top, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Would you two quit bickering?" Castiel puts holly around the banister. "Santa's not going to bring presents if you all are going to fight."

Dean glances at Sam and mouths  _he thinks Santa is real_ , to which Sam replies with a huge, exaggerated  _oh my god._

"Though I do not see how a man in a red suit could fit down a chimney," Castiel continues, adding tinsel. "Wait- do we even  _have_ a chimney?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Cas," Dean grins at him and tosses him a red bauble. "Put that there, will you?"

Castiel smiles at him and hangs the bauble, and Dean has to resist the urge to blush. They'd been dating for two months- though when they told Sam he told them they'd been dating since they met, which not even Castiel had enough evidence to rebuke. 

"Breathe in the Christmas," Dean throws another bauble at Sam before moving to hang mistletoe over the doorway. "This thing doesn't count if you and I are under it, by the way," and he shoots a loaded glance at Sam, who shrugs and grins at him.

"What's that?"

"Mistletoe," Dean gestures at it.

"What does it do?" Castiel continues.

"Why don't you come here, and I'll show you?" Dean winks, and Castiel, one eyebrow raised, walks down the stairs and stands under the mistletoe. 

Dean can barely breath, but he continues. "Okay, so mistletoe is this famed plant," Dean starts off, and dimly he hears Sam leave the room. "Where you have to do something if you stand under it with someone else."

"What?"

"You gotta kiss them," Dean winks again.

"You're joking."

"No! This is cold hard fact," Dean huffs. "Would I lie to you, babe?"

Castiel laughs and rolls his eyes, but he pulls Dean in my his shirt and kisses him.

It is the best present of all.

* * *

 

"You look good in the sweater," Castiel smiles at him, head on his shoulder.

"I look stupid," Dean laughs, but kisses the top of Castiel's head. "But it kind of suits you."  
  
Castiel grins and looks down at his sweater, the opening chords of This Is Halloween playing in the background. Dean had wanted a cheesy Christmas movie, Castiel wanted to catch up on some popular culture, so they'd settled on The Nightmare Before Christmas. Judging from Castiel's face and the way he immediately moves to memorise all the lyrics, he's liking it.  
  
Dean thinks he's absolutely adorable.  
  
"I love you," Castiel says absentmindedly, halfway through the movie, moving so his face was buried in the crook of Dean's neck and he was practically sitting on Dean's lap.  
  
Dean freezes- Castiel can feel the tension flooding his veins. He suddenly worries he's said the wrong thing.  
  
"I know," Dean breathes after a while. The tension leaves his body as quickly as it came. He wraps his arms around Castiel and holds on tight.  
  
He doesn't say it back, but Castiel knows- and for some reason, that's good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> All those sweaters and christmas decorations really do exist. If you google novelty christmas sweaters for men and scroll down a little, you'll find them.


End file.
